


Rules and Restrictions

by serasvictorian (Lucyndareads)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ahhhhhh, mentions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyndareads/pseuds/serasvictorian
Summary: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing shares an intimate moment with her vampire. If only it were intimate enough...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Thank you for reading my first Hellsing fanfic! It's actually not the first one I've started writing--I'm working on a much longer one. But I wanted to break out sooner, so I wrote this little smutty oneshot! Thanks for reading <3

It wasn’t easy, having such an unthinkable dalliance with a vampire. There were rules involved. There were restrictions.

“You’re always so tense, Master,” the vampire purred. 

Integra was at her desk when he decided to torment her once more, working late into the night. She did her best not to jump when she felt his cold hands on her shoulders, stilling as if waiting for her permission. She gave it with a nod of her head, and sighed as he started to knead her sore muscles. “I’m running an organization,” she said flatly, letting her head loll back against his stomach. “I don’t have time to relax.” 

He chuckled, deep and low in his throat. “Fair enough. But it wouldn’t hurt to try, now would it?”

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the two candles in the room—both usually just for show—flickered to life. They smelled faintly of spices, and even Integra could admit that the effect was sensual.

That didn’t mean that she had to go along with it. “What are you playing at, Count?” she said accusingly, shrugging his hands off. “I have work to do.”

“You always have work to do,” he protested, suddenly appearing in front of her, with the desk as a wall between them. “I’m not just teasing you here. It’s my duty to protect my Hellsing master; that includes ensuring you’re in the best health you could possibly be. That means making sure you get rest.” His eyes were wide and genuine.

Integra snorted, folding her arms. “Sincerity looks strange on you,” she said, choosing not to elaborate that it made him look quite endearing. “You just want to…” She paused, always finding it difficult to express the next words.

Of course Alucard noticed, and grinned. “To what, Master?” he teased, placing his hands on the desk and leaning in towards her. “What do I want?” 

“To fool around,” she finished, glaring at him. He always mocked her for her prudish nature. “You’re no better than a horny dog, honestly.”

His grin widened, as he made a point of drawing his eyes up and down her body before licking his lips lasciviously. “Perhaps,” he admitted. “But can you blame me? I serve such a beautiful, alluring master. So strong… so sensuous…” 

Integra felt the room grow darker as his shadows crept towards her, moving to caress her body. She shivered, despite herself. “Stop it,” she said strictly.

Immediately the shadows dissipated, and Alucard looked like a kicked puppy. “Master, give me a break, here. I know you want it too, and you know all I want is—“

“If you want it so bad,” said Integra calmly, looking back down at her papers with an air of forced nonchalance, “You could use your words and ask for it.”

She knew without looking that he had broken into a wide smile. “May I have the pleasure of your touch, my master?” 

“You may,” she said, still pretending to focus on her work. 

Suddenly he was crowding into her space, phasing through the desk and pulling her out of her chair. Now they were on the floor, her legs straddling his hips. The rules stated that he could never join her in her bed.

The rules also stated that he could not kiss her on the lips. However, he was kissing all other parts of her face, along with her neck, as he began to buck his hips. She became aware of his growing erection as she leaned forward to put her arms over his shoulders, starting to move her hips in response.

“Master,” Alucard whined. “Integra.” 

“Alucard,” Integra replied hoarsely, hissing as he allowed his fangs to scrape her neck. 

“I want you,” he said, sounding desperate as he rutted against her. “I want you so fervently. I want to make love to you.” 

Integra closed her eyes. “Not this again,” she said, almost pleading with him. “Alucard, you know we—“

“I _know_ we can’t,” growled the vampire,

“Then tell me what you want,” suggested Integra in defeat, knowing that this was a bad idea. “Alucard, tell me what you want to do to me.” 

“‘Tegra,” Alucard exhaled, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. She knew his fangs were out; she could feel them rasp against her skin. “I want to make love to you. I want to bury my cock in you so deeply until you never forget how it feels to have me inside you.”

It was absolutely a bad idea. “Alucard,” she moaned, squeezing her thighs around his hips. She had never been penetrated before, not even by her own fingers, so she could only guess how he would feel. Big, of course, maybe even a little painful. But god, so thick, and pressing into the parts of her that ached. 

“Can you imagine it, my Countess?” he asked her. His voice was so low that it sent a shiver down her spine. “My cock driving into you, over and over again. Filling you up. Just like this.” He rocked his hips in a steady rhythm, and she could feel his hardness through his trousers, pressing against her clothed groin.  


“I can imagine it,” she gasped, bucking her hips into his thrusts. “Oh, Alucard, I can imagine it. It would be… so good…” 

“And I want to bite you,” snarled Alucard, running his teeth along her throat again, ripping a whimper out of her. “God, ‘Tegra, I want to bite you. I want to sink my teeth into your neck and drink…” Even that sent a thrill of pleasure through Integra, so turned on as she was. “It wouldn’t hurt you, beloved,” he crooned, licking a stripe onto her throat. “With your leave, I would charm the pain away. It would feel so good for you, my Master, and I would only take a little. Only some of your delicious blood, much sweeter than any of your forefathers.” He growled low in his throat, continuing to thrust up into her as he shook his head in an effort to alleviate his bloodlust. 

She opened her mouth to speak again, but it was at that point that he chose to release his shadows again; they moved like tendrils to caress her body, slipping between the buttons of her blouse and creeping under her bra. Even the tendrils, though, didn’t dare to attempt anything under her panties. But just the sensation of them caressing her breasts was enough to make her whimper; she held onto her vampire for dear life as they rocked together. 

“I want to kiss you,” he said, and she whined in response. “I want to bring my lips to yours, I want to taste you. I want to turn you. I want to make you my No-Life Queen, to fashion a throne for you from the bones of our enemies. I want to be your eternal consort.” 

“I want that,” Integra replied fiercely, and he hissed in surprise. “I want that too, Alucard. I want that so much.” 

“Master,” rasped Alucard. He was holding her hips so tightly that she was positive she’d have bruises come the morning. “I’m… I won’t last…” 

“Already?” she said breathlessly. She couldn’t help but tease him; but it somewhat backfired when he held her hips even tighter and ground against her with a passion that forced a high moan out of her. “I’m close too,” she admitted finally, reaching out to fist her hands in his hair as she leaned in to press her forehead against his, feeling his hot pants of breath enter her open mouth. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop, don’t…” she broke off with a hiss, before a final thrust brushed her just right. “Oh, _Alucard,_ ” she cried, bucking her hips against him wildly as she threw her head back, pulling his own head to her neck. The heat inside her reached its peak as she quite literally rode out her climax on top of him, mind numb to anything but pleasure and the vampire beneath her. 

As she slowly came down from her orgasm, she managed to sense that her count’s own pleasure was about to peak. He growled against her skin, something heated in Romanian, as he buried his nose in her neck and shoved her against him, rutting his hips in tight, deep thrusts until he finally halted, letting them both regain their breath. His hands wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly as if to keep her there forever. 

“That is what I would do with you, my Integra,” Alucard said after a while, kissing her neck tenderly.

“But we can’t,” Integra protested, lolling her head onto his shoulder. “Alucard, we can’t.” 

The vampire sighed, lifting his hands to cup her cheeks and clear away her tears of arousal with his thumbs. She hadn’t even realized that she had shed them until now. “You’re right,” he agreed finally, pressing his forehead to hers. “We can’t.” 

Neither of them were even close to satisfied.


End file.
